


Terreurs Nocturne

by NuttyBlue



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuttyBlue/pseuds/NuttyBlue
Summary: « - Chris… Fais attention. »
	Elle l’avait fait. Elle avait osé. Ça avait été rapide, bref, spontané. Il avait suffi d’une montée d’adrénaline, de la terrifiante pensée de ne plus jamais le revoir, et cela avait été aussi naturel que s’ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.





	

Bonjour à tous !

Ayant récemment finis (même si le mot le plus approprié serait "torché" en une nuit) le merveilleux jeu Until Dawn, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'écrire sur mon couple favori : Christopher et Ashley !

J'espère que ce petit One-Shot va vous plaire, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à Supermassive Games, même si je ne serais pas contre garder Michael pour moi toute seule.

_______________________________________________________________________________

 

Terreurs Nocturne 

 

« - Chris… Fais attention. »

Elle l’avait fait. Elle avait osé. Ça avait été rapide, bref, spontané. Il avait suffi d’une montée d’adrénaline, de la terrifiante pensée de ne plus jamais le revoir, et cela avait été aussi naturel que s’ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Comme elle le pensait, il avait été surpris, il s’était raidi à son contact, mais quelques secondes après avoir réalisé la situation, il lui avait rendu avec toute la force du désespoir. Tous deux savaient que ce que Chris allait faire n’était pas sans risque, que sa vie était en danger, qu’il avait peu de chances d’échapper aux griffes acérées de ces créatures légendaires qui l’attendaient tapies dans la forêt. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à abandonner son meilleur ami, et ce malgré la nuit d’horreur qu’il leur avait fait vivre. Certes Chris lui en voulait, il n’aurait jamais pensé que Josh planifiait une vengeance pareille depuis tout ce temps. Mais peu importait, sa vie valait bien plus qu’une vulgaire plaisanterie malsaine, n’est-ce pas ? 

Leur échange de regard semblait durer une éternité, un contact hors du temps entre leurs âmes, une connexion intime juste pour leurs pensées. Ce moment privilégié se brisa lorsque le blond disparut par le pas de la porte pour s’engouffrer dans la ténébreuse nuit d’hiver. Elle observa au travers des carreaux de verres du chalet ses traces de pas dans la neige déjà maculée d’autres avant lui. Il suivait cet étrange homme portant un lance-flamme, un fusil entre les mains qu’il serrait fortement contre lui. L’idée qu’il s’en serve pour défendre sa vie inquiétait et rassurait à la fois Ashley. Bientôt, les silhouettes disparurent au loin, et l’impression qu’il s’agissait peut-être de la dernière fois qu’elle le voyait glaçait son corps et son cœur. La rousse balaya cette effroyable possibilité, puis parti s’asseoir sur un canapé de la salle de séjour en attendant son retour. La solitude et tous ses plus terrifiants aspects devenaient son unique compagnie. Ashley se mit à jouer nerveusement avec les manches de ses mitaines. Etre seule avec soi—même signifiait être seule pour se plonger dans ses plus profondes pensées et souvenirs, retrouver une rétrospective de sa vie, songer à toute cette nuit, à tout ce qui l’entoure. Et inconsciemment, l’esprit fragile de la jeune femme se laissa peu à peu submerger, et elle ferma les yeux.

Cette nuit n’aurait jamais pu être aussi abominable, et ce même dans son imagination on ne peut plus fertile. Elle avait cru de tout son être à cette mascarade horrifique qui l’avait plongé au cœur d’un véritable film d’épouvante. Elle avait senti le sang de Josh éclabousser son visage et ses vêtements, elle avait vu ce fantôme qui ressemblait à Hannah, près de la maison de poupée. Tout cela avait été à la fois tellement ahurissant, et tellement réel. C’était comme si ses pires cauchemars s’étaient matérialisés, comme si tous ses remords de l’an passé revenaient la hanter pour mieux la tourmenter à nouveau. Sa torture psychologique n’avait donc pas assez duré ? Il fallait maintenant laisser place à la torture physique pour pouvoir enfin expier de ses fautes ? Une année, une année entière à se remettre en question, à se haïr, à exécrer cette farce grotesque qui avait conduit deux de leurs amies au tombeau. Pourtant, Ashley savait qu’elle se voilait la face. Ce n’était pas à la plaisanterie en elle-même qu’elle en voulait, c’était à elle, à elle seule. Elle pour avoir pris le plaisir coupable de contempler une amie s’enfoncer peu à peu dans l’humiliation. Elle qui avait observé la scène de celle qui voyait ses rêves les plus fous devenir réalité, avec un sourire complaisant. Elle qui riait aux éclats en voyant le visage figé par l’incompréhension et la douleur de celle au cœur des effusions d’une joie moqueuse et malsaine. Elle qui avait involontairement tué Hannah et Beth Washington. Elle avait voulu aller les chercher, elle s’était tenue prête à partir les secourir, au fond elle sentait qu’il fallait les aider, personne ne pouvait rester dehors pendant une pareille tempête. Et puis, elle maudissait sa lâcheté et sa stupide peur de l’avoir empêché d’agir, de l’avoir empêché de peut-être, sauver ses amies. Après l’accident, tout son entourage l’avait soutenu dans cette terrible phase de dépression qui l’avait suivi. Ses parents, Sam, Chris, ils l’avaient tous aidés à s’en sortir, à reprendre goût à la vie, à accepter la dure vérité. Qu’elle ne verrait plus les visages enjoués d’Hannah et Beth le lundi matin, au lycée. Et qu’elle en était en partie responsable. Beaucoup l’avait persuadé que ce n’était pas de son ressort, que personne n’était véritablement le fautif dans cette histoire, un simple enchaînement de mauvais endroits au mauvais moment. Le pire dans tout ça, c’est qu’Ashley se satisfaisait de ces explications, elle aurait presque pu parvenir à y croire un jour. Mais quoiqu’elle en pense, chaque nuit revenait encore et toujours cette même voix au fond d’elle qui lui répétait que tout était de sa faute, qu’elle était un monstre, un meurtrier. Son corps se secouait de frémissements incontrôlés, qu’elle savait non dus à la température basse de la pièce. Elle serrait ses bras contre sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de se calmer, et sentait ses dents s’entrechoquer. Elle gardait désespérément ses yeux clos, de peur de laisser un nouveau flot de larmes inonder ses joues souillées par le sang. 

« - Je suis désolée…. Tellement désolée… Hannah…. Beth… Oh mon dieu ! »

Ses mots résonnaient dans la pièce comme un vague murmure craintif, une plainte chevrotante s’adressant à leurs esprits qu’elle espérait vraiment en paix cette fois-ci. Elle savait mieux que quiconque comment devait se sentir Hannah ce soir-là, une amoureuse transie qui avait l’occasion de passer du temps avec celui qu’elle aimait plus que tout. Elle le savait inaccessible, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait cesser de l’aimer de loin, de le désirer sans jamais pouvoir l’approcher. Alors cette note ridicule signée par Jessica avait sonné le glas de la libération, d’un enthousiasme naïf qui l’avait poussé sans retenue dans les bras de la mort. Ce qui terrifiait le plus Ashley, c’est qu’elle aurait fait la même chose s’il s’agissait de Chris.

Un bruit sourd déchira le silence de Blackwood Pines. Un bruit qu’elle identifia comme étant celui du coup de feu d’un revolver, à l’instar de celui que Chris avait pointé sur sa tempe en pensant se sacrifier pour sauver la vie de la jeune femme. Elle sursauta, et les traits de son visage se figèrent dans ceux de la crainte. 

« - Chris… ? »

C’était un coup de feu, aucun doute. Etait-ce Chris ? Pourquoi avait-il tiré ? Les Wendigos l’attendaient ? Avait-il trouvé Josh ? Pourquoi un second tir se faisait entendre ? Est-ce que l’homme au lance-flamme l’aidait ? Est-ce que Chris allait bien ? Etait-il blessé ? 

Toutes ces questions affluaient, désorganisées et parfois dénuées de sens, mais surtout sans réponses. Ashley se redressa brusquement sur ses jambes qui eurent du mal à retrouver l’équilibre, et chancela désespérément vers la porte, s’aidant au passage du mobilier pour avancer. Elle devait savoir ce qui se passait à l’extérieur, découvrir les raisons d’un tel raffut. Ses jambes retrouvèrent peu à peu leur usage habituel, et elle put parvenir à la porte. 

« - Chris… ? »

Un nouvel appel vain et désespéré. Elle répétait son nom comme un moyen de se rassurer, de se persuader qu’il était là, tout prêt d’elle. Et elle ignorait à quel point elle avait raison. 

Tous ses espoirs se brisèrent en mille éclats, comme le sol sous ses pieds. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques fractions de seconde, des secondes où ses pupilles n’étaient plus qu’un point noir dans un océan de blanc. Ses lèvres entrouvertes ne laissaient plus échapper qu’un gémissement étouffé, tandis qu’elle ne contrôlait plus ses mains qui tremblaient frénétiquement. Elle s’effondra brusquement au sol en même temps que ses larmes qui dévalaient désormais inlassablement sur son visage. 

« - Chris… Non Chris ! » 

 

A quoi bon parler à une tête sans corps ?

Dehors, au pied des escaliers, se trouvait laissé comme un avertissement la tête sans vie de Chris, son corps décapité laissé à l’abandon un peu plus loin. Ashley n’arrivait pas à le croire, Ashley ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait les yeux vitreux, injectés de sang et révulsés, sa bouche se tordait dans une grimace macabre dont s’échappait un filet de sang et de salive. Ses lunettes aux branches torsadées et aux verres éclatés avaient perdus leur place convenable sur son nez. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce cou sans torse, de ce cou qui entachait la neige du même liquide vermeil que celui présent sur ses vêtements. 

Son visage d’outre-tombe témoignait de la souffrance et de la terreur qu’il avait dû ressentir pendant ses derniers instants. L’ultime souvenir de son vivant serait la vision horrifique de la gueule monstrueuse du Wendigo qui avait arraché sa vie. La créature emporta dans les bois le corps inerte de Chris, laissant Ashley seul à seul avec ce crâne.

L’homme qu’elle aimait était mort 

Il était mort de façon atroce, personne ne méritait ce qu’il lui était arrivé. Une bile amère remonta dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui eut beaucoup de mal à la réprimer. Elle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure, et repensait à celles de Chris dont elle avait tout juste découvert l’arôme et la rudesse. Les siennes étaient désormais violacées et froides, à l’image du baiser de la mort. Elle crut entendre derrière elle une voix masculine lointaine qu’elle reconnut comme étant celle de Mike, tout aussi horrifié de cette découverte. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu’il disait, elle était seule enfermée dans une stase de tristesse et de désarroi. Par deux fois elle avait cru ne plus jamais revoir Chris cette nuit parce qu’elle pensait mourir. Par deux fois, il l’avait sauvé, préférant même perdre sa propre vie pour la sienne. Elle n’avait rien pu faire pour l’aider. Elle l’avait juste laissé s’abandonner dans les griffes de la bête sans intervenir. Elle se maudissait, hurlait à en s’érailler la voix et pleurait sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Elle était plongée dans le désespoir, la folie et le dégoût. Désespoir de perdre un être si cher à ses yeux. Folie qui la gagnait peu à peu après cette nuit infernale. Et dégoût de voir le résultat de sa décapitation choir au sol. C’est alors que la tête de Chris se mit soudainement à bouger, ses lèvres tentaient d’exprimer quelque chose. 

« - Ash… ley…. »

Non, elle devait délirer, ce n’était pas possible. Elle se mit à crier d’effroi sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux. Il lui parlait, il venait vraiment de lui parler, il avait même prononcé son nom, elle l’aurait juré. Elle restait tétanisée par la peur, lorsque tout à coup, cette tête devenue difforme par la haine et la putréfaction soudaine de sa chair hurla d’une voix d’outre-tombe :

« - ASHLEY ! » 

[ … ]

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu’elle sentit quelqu’un la secouer fermement par les épaules. Elle eut du mal à comprendre où elle se trouvait avant de reconnaître le canapé de Chris sur lequel elle était allongée, recouverte d’une couverture. Le salon plongé dans la pénombre n’était éclairé que par les brèves lumières de la télévision. La rousse se hissa sur ses coudes pour apercevoir un Chris étrangement inquiet la fixer avec de grands yeux ronds. 

« - Eh Ash, tout va bien ? Tu étais en train de pleurer dans ton sommeil, j’ai eu peur !  
\- … Chris ? »

Tout lui revenait maintenant, à mesure qu’elle sortait de sa torpeur. Les sacs plastiques posés sur la table basse avaient été ramenés par Chris, il l’avait invité à passer la nuit chez lui, et n’étant pas grand cuisinier, il avait proposé de ramener quelque chose à manger. Elle avait dû s’assoupir simplement en l’attendant devant une série télévisée ridicule. Mais son cauchemar lui avait semblé bien trop réel, alors elle se mit à palper précipitamment la nuque de Chris comme pour s’assurer qu’elle était bel et bien rattaché au reste de son corps. Le blond l’observa sans rien n’y comprendre, tandis qu’elle répétait continuellement son prénom.

« - Chris… Chris, oh mon dieu Chris !  
\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il te prend Ashley ?   
\- Chris ta tête, tu étais mort et… Et tu n’avais plus de tête et… Oh mon dieu ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle l’enlaça abruptement, s’accrochant désespérément au dos de sa chemise, de peur qu’il ne la quitte à nouveau. Il fut surpris de cette embrassade soudaine, puis la serra doucement contre lui, l’enveloppant d’une chaleur protectrice qui la rassurait. Sa respiration saccadée cessa peu à peu, elle releva son visage pour croiser les yeux vifs et débordant de vitalité de celui qu’elle aimait. 

« - Le Wendigo t’avais arraché la tête et tu t’es mis à me parler c’était horrible Chris tu étais mort et je ne pouvais rien faire !   
\- Ash… Ca va faire plus de trois mois maintenant que tout ça est terminé…  
\- Je sais Chris, je sais, mais… »

Elle déglutit difficilement, puis plongea son regard larmoyant dans le sien. Il la trouvait magnifique.

« - A chaque fois que je me retrouve seule, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser que pendant cette nuit avec les Wendigos je … »

Ashley ne pouvait plus le regarder dans les yeux sans fondre en larmes, alors elle baissa simplement la tête.

« - … J’ai faillis ne plus jamais te revoir… »

Elle sentit ses grandes mains se poser sur ses joues, et diriger son visage dans la direction du sien pour qu’elle le regarde. La jeune femme l’avait rarement vu arborer un air aussi sérieux, et pourtant, elle se sentait tellement en sécurité dans ses bras. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus la quitter, elle en était convaincue.

« - Tout ce qui est arrivé au chalet fais partie du passé maintenant, on ne reverra plus jamais de Wendigos ou quoi que ce soit d’autres. Je suis bel et bien vivant, devant toi, et il est hors de question que je t’abandonne, d’accord ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha doucement la tête et se nicha au creux de son cou. Il ne put réprimer un sourire, et caressa doucement le haut de ses cheveux pour finalement, déclarer sur un ton amusé.

« - Bon, ces cheeseburgers ne vont pas se manger tout seul !  
\- Chris, ne m’oblige pas à te poser un ultimatum entre moi et ton estomac. »

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Ashley est mon personnage préféré du jeu, c'est elle qui à mon sens a le comportement le plus humain dans une situation pareille, et je me sens plutôt proche d'elle. Au contraire de Sam qui par exemple, même si je l'aime beaucoup, me semble un peu trop courageuse. Mais qu'importe ! Je tenais absolument à développer un peu plus le caractère et les émotions de ma petite Ash, en particulier dans cette scène (QUE J'AI EVITE DANS MA PARTIE ET DIEU MERCI !).

Merci à vous d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en reviews !


End file.
